


A Rose By Any Other Name

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Series: Fierrochase [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I may have cried while writing some of these, Other, lovesick Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Magnus Chase and Alex Fierro have a cute heart-to-heart and talk about flowers. What dorks.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE "THE SHIP OF THE DEAD" CAME OUT, SO PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN READING THIS!!**

“But does Alex even like flowers?”  
“Magnus, this is the fifth time you’ve asked that. She…is it a ‘she’ or a ‘he’ day?”  
“She.”  
“Cool, thanks. And yeah, she likes flowers. I mean, sometimes she draws them on her pottery, and now she’ll have something to do with her pots instead of throwing them at the wall.”  
Magnus and Sam were walking towards Alex’s room at around noon, and Magnus was carrying a bundle of five roses, each a different color (red, pink, orange, lavender, and green). Magnus held on tightly to the flowers, worried that his einherji strength might crush the stems.  
When they finally reached the door, Sam smiled.  
“Good luck, Magnus.”  
She flew away to do whatever top secret business she had to do for Odin, and Magnus was left alone in front of Alex’s door. Magnus took a deep breath and knocked.  
Alex Fierro swiftly opened the door moments later. Clay was caked everywhere on her. Her black and white “Down with cis” shirt was stained gray and brown in some parts. The scent of clay hit Magnus like a sword: sharply and abruptly.  
Alex immediately eyed the flowers, then Magnus, then the flowers again. Magnus could feel the heat rising to his face so much he almost thought he was in Muspellheim.  
“What’s the occasion, Maggie?” Alex asked, propping up her elbow against the doorframe and leaning on it, smirking at Magnus.  
Magnus gave the bouquet to Alex, who—after studying each flower—smelled them, and smiled a little.  
“I…” Magnus started, stumbling over his words as he found himself staring into Alex’s eyes.  
Alex raised a single eyebrow.  
“You?”  
Magnus coughed as he was brought back to reality.  
“I…um…I…Alex, would you like to go out with me?”  
The straightforwardness of the question surprised both people.  
To Magnus’s surprise, Alex’s cheeks flushed a little bit.  
“Why?” Alex asked, still holding the flowers. She motioned for Magnus to sit down. He cautiously entered the room, and the smell of clay became stronger. Clay was splattered everywhere. Alex found a clay vase and put the roses in it, then set the vase on the coffee table in front of the couch. Alex sat down.  
“Having a rough time molding the clay?” he asked.  
“Don’t change the subject.” “Fair enough.”  
Magnus sat on the couch next to Alex, who looked at him as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle. Magnus stared down at his hands, his heart beating so loudly and quickly he was surprised it didn’t burst out of his chest.  
“I…uh…I guess…I…”  
“Spit it out Magnus.” Alex nudged Magnus’s arm.  
“I really like you a lot.”  
Both Alex’s and Magnus’s eyes grew almost twice as wide as their normal size. Magnus was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest sometime soon.  
Then, Magnus spotted the flowers.  
“Well,” he began, picking up the orange rose first. “Orange roses represent passion and energy, like a fiery blaze. Kind of like you when you’re angry. Or all of the time.”  
Alex gently took the rose from Magnus, their fingers brushing only for an instant. Magnus was surprised that his heart didn’t explode, because the touch made his hands feel like fireworks. He never wanted to wash his hand again.  
“What about the green one?” Alex asked.  
Magnus gently lifted the green rose out of the vase and stared at it. Alex took the rose and held it up against her head.  
'Oh gods, she’s beautiful. It matches her hair,' Magnus thought. He barely successfully restrained himself from sighing like a lovesick teenager (even though that’s exactly what he was).  
“How well does it match my hair?” Alex asked, smiling a bit.  
Magnus laughed. “A perfect match.”  
Alex’s smile grew a bit bigger. Magnus’s face grew a bit redder.  
“Anyways,” Magnus continued, “the green ones represent peace and tranquility, along with representing best wishes for a prosperous new life. I thought, you know, since you’re new to Valhalla, I’d add in these green ones.”  
“What about the ‘peace and tranquility’ part?” Alex smirked.  
“I’m telling you to calm the Hel down.”  
Alex giggled for a second, which could be taken as a literal ROFL. Magnus’s heart fluttered.  
“You still haven’t answered why you want to go out with me,” Alex remarked.  
“What about the rest of the flowers?” “I know what they mean. I’m an artist, Magnus. This is basic stuff.”  
“It is?”  
“No.” Alex chuckled a bit.  
“You didn’t know what the orange or green ones meant!”  
“I was testing you!”  
“Testing me? Why?”  
“To see if you knew what they meant, or if you just picked them out because they look pretty.”  
Magnus sighed, then the realization hit him.  
“Pink roses,” Alex said, “convey gentle emotions such as admiration, joy and gratitude.”  
Magnus’s face might have been the color of a pink rose.  
“Lavender ones represent ‘love at first sight.’”  
Magnus could barely see the color rising to Alex’s face, although he knew it was there. He looked at Alex as she tired her head from the rose to Magnus.  
“And red roses…” Alex didn’t finish the sentence. She stared at his lips.  
Magnus stared at hers. “Red roses represent lo—”  
He was cut off by Alex squeezing her eyes shut and grabbing the back of Magnus’s head and pulling him forward. Their mouths met in such a satisfying moment of jubilation, it’s a wonder that neither Magnus or Alex exploded on the spot. Magnus placed his hands behind Alex’s headband stroked his fingers through her son, black and green hair.  
They broke apart only to take a much-needed breath.  
Their faces still inches away from each other, they stared into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily.  
“Magnus, I—”  
This time, it was Magnus interrupting Alex as he pulled Alex forward again and kissed even harder.  
When they broke apart, all Magnus saw were Alex’s eyes. He stared them for so long, and she stared back, that he was surprised he didn’t get punched in the face.  
“Don’t say it,” Alex whispered, taking Magnus’s hand.  
“Don’t say what?” he asked, gently taking Alex’s other hand.  
“The L word. Don’t say it until you really mean it, okay?”  
Magnus leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Alex’s.  
“Okay, but only if you do the same.” Magnus smiled. Alex had such pretty eyes, the brown one glowed while the hazel one shined.  
“Promise.”  
“Good.”  
Alex leaned forward and kissed Magnus again.  
“I like you a lot,” Alex said. “Let’s use the word like until we’re ready for the L word, okay?”  
“Sounds Frey-tastic.”  
Alex narrowed her eyebrows.  
“What the fuck kind of pun was that?”  
Magnus couldn’t help but laugh.  
“So is that a yes, or…?”  
Alex merely smiled.  
“Yes.”  
Magnus kissed her quickly again before taking her hand and leading her to the door.  
“Come on, the rest of our hall mates will be waiting. They’ll love to hear about this”  
When Magnus and Alex came out of the room, flustered and holding hands with red faces, Mallory cackled as TJ and Halfborn both handed her some red gold coins.


End file.
